Le fruit d'un esprit solitaire
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Une jeune dúnadan travaille dans une fameuse auberge à Bree. Ses mystérieuses origines lui préparent une aventure qui changera le cour de sa vie. OS ma réponse au 15ème défi du Poney Fringant


Une pluvieuse et mélancolique nuit tombait sur Bree. Lînwen se fraya un chemin entre les nombreux clients du Poney Fringant. Un sourire bienveillant éclairait son visage malgré sa fatigue. Sa longue chevelure était emprisonnée en une lourde tresse que la jeune femme avait enroulée au dessus de sa nuque. Ses habits étaient simples et usés. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son maintien, sa voix et son regard qui disait qu'elle n'était pas une simple servante.

Elle posa une pinte devant un vieil homme et en se redressant elle sentit un regard sur elle. Lînwen avait l'habitude d'être scrutée ainsi. Les habitants de Bree avaient l'habitude de la voir et elle avait fondu dans le paysage accueillant du Poney Fringant. Mais les voyageurs qui faisaient halte ici n'étaient pas aussi ignorants du reste de la terre du milieu. Lînwen reconnaissait souvent des amis de son père, des compatriotes ou même des cousins éloignés. Car la jeune femme n'était arrivé à Bree qu'après la mort de son père. C'était un brave héros dúnedain. Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère et n'ayant plus rien pour la retenir auprès de son peuple. elle était partie à l'aventure.

Cela faisait quelques mois que Lînwen travaillait dans cette bruyante auberge. Elle aimait la bonne humeur qui régnait dans ce lieu. La bienveillance de Prosper était toujours un baume sur son âme. Mais par dessus tout, cette auberge lui plaisait car c'était un pont entre sa nouvelle vie et son passé. Elle n'était plus dans son village natale mais elle pouvait encore entrevoir les siens. Ce qui comptait le plus pour elle c'était qu'elle voyait souvent celui qui faisait battre son coeur plus vite.

Et ce soir, il était là.

C'était lui qui observait Lînwen. Il était pour elle plus qu'un père, plus qu'un frère.  
Il hantait ses rêves comme ses cauchemars. Et chaque matin, elle se levait en pensant à lui.

Prestement, elle servit un autre homme puis se dirigea vers un coin obscur. Le rôdeur qui lui faisait face fumait sa pipe comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant dans l'ombre de sa capuche, elle pouvait voir un regard persistant.

- Capitaine. Que désirez-vous boire?

Le dúnadan se redressa et d'un murmure répondit:

- Vous n'êtes pas très discrète fille d'Analad.

Elle lui adressa un éloquent sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de le rendre. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention du désordonné Poirredebeurré, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et entreprit de préparer un plateau pour le rôdeur. Bien évidemment, il n'avait rien demandé à manger. Mais il avait l'air si détrempé et las, elle voulait prendre soin de lui.

Aragorn avait eut le temps de scruter minutieusement les alentours quand enfin la jeune femme revint avec un plateau bien garni. Il avait l'habitude de jeûner sans broncher mais le fumet appétissant qui s'élevait de l'assiette lui rappela la faim qui rongeait son estomac. Lînwen s'assit en face de lui et lui souhaita:

- Bon appétit Grand-Pas.

Il inclina grâcieusement la tête en guise de remerciement. Avant de plonger sa cuillère dans le ragoût, il releva les yeux:

- Lînwen, j'ai de quoi payer ce repas. Je sais que vous travaillez beaucoup.

Elle secoua la tête et murmurra:

- Non capitaine. Je voudrais vous offrir cela. En échange, j'aimerais des nouvelles de Caír.

Le rôdeur sourit et commença à lui raconter les bribes de nouvelles qu'il avait sur le village natale de la jeune femme. Il aimait lui parler. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui redonnait la vigueur nécessaire pour mener à bien son devoir. C'était une fille des dúnedain avec toute leur grâce et simplicité. Fut ce encore le temps des anciens rois, sa place serait dans leurs demeures de pierre. Elle méritait bien plus que cette vie où elle passait son temps à servir autrui. Il savait pertinemment que si elle était restée à Caír, sa vie n'aurait été guère plus facile. Il la regarda sauter sur ses pieds et retourner servir les clients de l'auberge. Il l'avait vu grandir et s'épanouir. Les rares fois où il était allé chez Analad: il avait pu voir la petite fille du courageux dúnadan. Et à présent, il pouvait voir la femme qu'elle était devenue. Sa gracieuse silhouette la démarquait des rustres et simples gens qui fréquentaient cette auberge. Elle avait négligemment noué ses cheveux au dessus de sa nuque et des longues mèches s'échappaient de ce chignon. Alors qu'elle épongeait le comptoir, ses grands yeux gris étaient mélancolique. Ses longs doigts étaient si fins et délicats à côté du vieux torchon qu'elle utilisait.

Détachant son regard de la dúnadan, Aragorn alluma sa pipe et reporta son attention sur quatre hobbits. Il avait une quête pressante à mener.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle galopait parmi les autres dúnedain mais pas une fois Lînwen ne flancha. Elle suivait avec acharnement Halbarad et les fils d'Elrond. Son capitaine avait besoin d'elle.

Elle ne sentait plus son corps et elle grellotait de froid quand enfin ils trouvèrent Aragorn. Il était accompagné de nombreux rohirrim mais Lînwen était trop épuisée pour vraiment les voir. Elle se redressa sur sa monture et pourtant croisa le regard d'un de ces hommes. Sous son regard inquisiteur, Lînwen baissa les yeux. Mais elle était consciente de sa présence. Elle sentait que le rohír l'observait avec attention. Elle se força à de nouveau croiser son regard. Mais déjà tous les hommes reprenaient la route et le rohír reporta son attention sur ses hommes.  
Alors que la compagnie filait à travers les plaines, Lînwen frissonnait de froid. Mais elle serrait les dents: elle était une dúnadan, une fille de courageux rôdeurs.

Une femme chevauchait à leurs côtés. Eomer ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa silhouette gracile à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Que faisait elle parmi eux? Elle était sans doute une dúnadan. Elle ne faisait pas parti de ses hommes. Pourtant il se sentait instantanément responsable d'elle. Elle semblait si fragile mais tellement déterminée.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêtèrent, Lînwen ne sentait plus son corps. Tout semblait gris et terne. Elle vit Aragorn s'engouffrer dans une pièce. Il ne semblait pas chercher de compagnie. Alors elle s'assit sur les marches et croqua dans le pain noir qu'on lui avait donné. Que pensait elle en allant guerroyer sans aucune expérience avec la lourde épée de son père? N'aurait il pas préféré qu'elle continue leur lignée au lieu d'aller verser son sang dans un champ de bataille? Elle savait qu'elle n'en sortira pas vivante. Elle fixait le sol sous les pieds quand elle remarqua une paire de botte. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard du fier rohír.

- Que faites vous si loin de chez vous mademoiselle? Où est votre famille.

Un sombre sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Elle est sous quelques mètres de terre, cavalier du Rohan. Et je suis ici pour suivre son exemple.

Eomer écarquilla les yeux. Elle lui parlait de cela si paisiblement de la mort. Il s'assit à ses côtés et déclara:

- Je suis orphelin comme vous. Pourtant si j'étais à votre place je serais resté chez moi.

Elle haussa les épaules et répliqua:

- Vous voulez dire si vous étiez une femme?

Il ne répondit pas. Il observait les délicates mains de la jeune femme. Elles étaient gercée par le long voyage qu'elle avait entreprit. Il sentit en lui un élan protecteur. Mais il se leva brusquement, il était maréchal et avait bien de la labeur. Il sortit de sa poche un petit récipient. C'était Eowyn qui lui avait donné une ongue pour les mains. Elles étaient persuadé que tous les maux d'Eomer lui venait de ses mains attaquées par les intempéries et les batailles. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de s'enduire les mains d'une mixture odorante. Il déposa la petite boîte dans les mains glacée de la femme et inclina la tête prestement en guise de congé.

Elle le regarda rejoindre son eored. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi sa bouche était sèche et son coeur battait en chamade en la présence de cet homme. Elle ouvrit la boîte qu'il lui avait laissée: c'était une ongue pour les mains. Elle sourit en se demandant pourquoi un tel homme se promenait avec une crème de soin. 

Qu'importe.Tels des compagnons d'armes, ils allaient ensemble à une mort certaine.

La bataille avait été rude. Lînwen se leva de la couche funéraire de Halbarad et fit quelques pas pour sortir. Un homme la bouscula mais elle était trop lasse pour se plaindre. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux sur Eomer. Il était pâle et son regard portait trop de souffrance. Il l'attira à sa suite dans le jardin qui se trouvait derrière la Maison des Guérisons. Elle était l'oubli qu'il désirait à la veille de la plus grande bataille de son temps.

L'armée des capitaines de l'Ouest quitta la cité qui semblait grise.  
A leur retour, alors qu'ils étaient souillés par la violence c'était la cité qui étincelait tel une perle aux premiers rayons de soleil.

La terre du milieu avait été sauvé mais non sans versé du sang et prendre de nobles vies. Les survivants avaient les yeux brillant de larmes contenues mais leurs dos n'étaient pas courbés par la défaite. Le retour des armées à Minas Tirith ressemblait à la fois à un convoi funéraire et le retour d'hommes victorieux.

Comme tant d'autres, Eomer vint porter hommage à chaque hommes qui étaient tombés. Il reconnaissait ses hommes mais se recueillait tout autant pour les gondoriens qui étaient à présent ses frères. Il continuait sa ronde quand il s'arrêta en face d'un visage qu'il avait vainement cherché dans les rues de Minas Tirith.

Sa peau était pâle et Eomer ne pouvait pas voir les blessures qui avaient eu raison d'elle. On l'avait vêtu d'une robe d'un tissu fin et blanc. Sa longues chevelure avait été démêlée et on l'avait ornée de petites fleurs blanches. La mort laissait enfin transparaître l'harmonie de ses traits Númenoriens. Eomer s'approcha lentement d'elle, il avait le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle mourra. Elle était arrivé au coeur de cette guerre telle une bannière de l'espoir. Et elle s'était dissipée une fois l'Ombre anéantie. Il posa une main sur celles de la jeune dúnadan. Il revoyait les fugitifs moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il se remémorait des chimères qu'ils avaient construites. Eomer ferma les yeux pour échapper à la vision de cette femme trop parfaite.

Avait il vraiment cru qu'elle sera un jour la mère de ses enfants? Non. Lînwen appartenait aux rêves du jeune maréchal qu'il avait été. Elle avait été trop intemporelle, trop belle, trop aimante pour vraiment exister. Il ne l'oubliera jamais. Mais il savait que sa suivra un chemin qui l'éloignera toujours plus d'elle. Elle n'avait été que le fruit des rêves d'un esprit solitaire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'inclina pour baiser le front de la défunte. Il lui était reconnaissant comme il l'était pour tout ceux qui avaient versé leur sang pour la terre du milieu.

Le rohír se redressa et remarqua une jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Pendant un instant il cru qu'on lui faisait une farce de mauvais goût. Car la femme qui le regardait ressemblait étrangement à celle qui reposait en face de lui. Mais après une longue inspiration, Eomer remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas la perfection inquiétante de Lînwen. La jeune femme s'inclina prestement et lui adressa la parole:

- Sire, mon père m'envoit pour vous ramenez dans nos appartements. Il dit qu'il serait temps que vous vous prépariez pour le festin.

De plus près, il pu constater qu'elle n'avait rien de Lînwen. Elle semblait vibrante de vie. Elle n'avait pas cet air tragique qui rendait Lînwen si fragile.

Eomer lui tendit son bras machinalement.

- Je vous remercie princesse d'être venue me chercher.

La princesse Lothíriel de Dol Amroth prit le bras d'Eomer du Rohan et essemble ils sortirent de la pièce.


End file.
